Embargos
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Apenas um lugar para eu meter minhas pequenas e curtas histórias, capitulos sem relação uns aos outros, pares variados
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do autor: Tenho escrito várias drabbles, shorts, e afins, sobre esta série tão boa que é South Park, em vez de as postar uma a uma, e entupir a secção, decidi escrever só esta história, ou melhor compilação, cada capitulo terá pouca ou nenhuma relação com o capitulo anterior, este é sobre a relação de Stan e Wendy, e se passa num ponto no futuro, longe do final da série **

Idos iam os tempos em que Stan vomitava de nervosismo, só ao falar com ela, idos iam os tempos em que se tinha que adaptar e mudar para ela, tempos em que tentava ser mais "Politico" e "Indepentedente". Agora estavam numa relação, duradora e fiável.

Claro que já tinham acabado várias vezes, e que nenhum dos dois era a pessoa com mais morais, não importasse o que Stan achasse, a sua namorada não estava acima de mandar uns tantos tabefes, ou de esconder segredos dele. Mas a relação deles funcionava, em parte por isso, mas grandemente em parte pelo amor que ainda havia.

Era um amor tão bom como qualquer outro, e um amor que os amigos não entenderiam, Cartman era o diabinho danado, que se opunha realmente a Wendy, e os dois odiavam-se (apesar de Stan achar que Cartman poderia ter uma ponta de paixão por ela, o que não o agradava), Kenny o safadinho que não se importava com mais nada além de ver os peitos da miúda que namorava essa semana, e Kyle, que, apesar de seu melhor amigo, não era muito dado a raparigas. Não, melhor manterem o seu amor tão privado quanto possível, quando Wendy espalhava cada detalhe da relação com as amigas.

Com quase 9 anos passados desde que tinham acabado pela última vez, e com os seus 17 anos, Stan pensava em enlaçar-se com Wendy, que crescera, tanto em curvas, como em mentalidade, e, apesar de haverem pontos em que discordavam (levantar a tampa da sanita, a amizade de Stan com aquele xenófobico Cartman), tudo corria bem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do autor: Tenho escrito várias drabbles, shorts, e afins, sobre esta série tão boa que é South Park, em vez de as postar uma a uma, e entupir a secção, decidi escrever só esta história, ou melhor compilação, cada capitulo terá pouca ou nenhuma relação com o capitulo anterior, este segundo é uma de um par yaoi, Buttman (Butters x Cartman), e se passa durante o episódio 7 da 12 ª temporada, no qual os rapazes vão numa visita de estudo e Cartman se esgueira, levando Butters com ele.**

O rapaz começava mesmo a ser uma pedra no seu sapato….não descurava a sua mão por nada deste mundo. A ordem do professor, Mr Garisson, fora ouvida, e obedecida ao extremo,"Não largas a mão de Cartman por nada, até chegarem ambos ao ónibus". E Butters obedecera, obedecera realmente.

Cartman quisera, e esgueirara-se para fora do campo que visitavam, para a "Super Phun Tyme" uma loja onde se podia brincar com os mais recentes brinquedos e videojogos, Butters opusera-se, mas Eric levara-o com ele, não porque queria, mas porque Butters não largava a sua maldita mão.

Porém uma coisa era verdade, mesmo tendo avisado Butters que todos achariam que eles eram um casal se não largassem as mãos Butters não o fizera, e Cartman desejava mais que tudo saber porque, apesar de fingir irritação, seu coração batera tão rápido quando lhe perguntaram se era o amigo "especial" de Butters, e porque, mesmo que a sua mão sentisse quente e suada, agarrada à de Butters com força, o contacto lhe sabia tão bem. Era como se toda a satisfação de um plano bem conseguido, de uma manipulação orquestrada e realizada perfeitamente, se sentisse na palma da mão. Nunca o coração de Cartman batera tão rápido, nem quando fugira por sua vida, isto não era medo….era alguma outra coisa inteiramente….

O gorducho soava e não era da adrenalina de andar nas atrações, nem do calor da sala, que até tinha ar condicionado. Apenas o rapaz loiro lhe chamava pelo seu primeiro nome, e nestes momentos de loucura, Cartman, ou Eric, fosse como fosse, tomava-o como um sinal de intimidade, e intimidade era o que ele mais queria.

Olhares de soslaio, que ele não sabia se Butters reparava, mas que esperava mais que tudo que sim, que ele reparasse, e que se virasse, juntos poderiam ser os melhores, os piores.

Butters, quando provocado, tinha em si um pequeno monstro manipulador, manipulara Cartman em várias ocasiões e envergonhara-o, Eric tinha a certeza que, com tempo e dedicação, poderia criar um seu igual, em mentalidades, e em poder.

Porque para Cartman, que importava afinal esse sentimento que tinha no peito (além do muito e muito que lhe custara ignorá-lo?), não tinha nada a perder.

Mesmo que Butters não apreciasse esta visita ao "Super Phun Tyme", ele mudaria de opinião eventualmente, e então…eles o fariam….Cartman não tinha certeza do que "a coisa" era, mas, quando chegasse a altura, descobriria, por agora no entanto, fingir que era um astronauta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas do autor: Tenho escrito várias drabbles, shorts, e afins, sobre esta série tão boa que é South Park, em vez de as postar uma a uma, e entupir a secção, decidi escrever só esta história, ou melhor compilação, cada capitulo terá pouca ou nenhuma relação com o capitulo anterior, este é sobre a crise de meia idade de Randy, que aconteceu realmente na 15ª temporada.**

Estava cansado….

Cansado desta porra de merda, com eventos que se repetiam semanalmente, tinha um filho maravilhoso, Stan, que partilhava de seus pontos de vista, e uma filha que, apesar de difícil, de compreender, com as suas crises existenciais de adolescente, ainda assim amava. Então porque é que se sentia assim?

Tinham-se passado quase 25 anos desde que conhecera a sua mulher, Sharon, juntos tinham criado uma vida maravilhosa, tinham assentado em South Park, Colorado, onde tinham feito amigos (os McKornick, os broflovski…), tinham tido filhos, e feito de tudo.

No entanto e por mais que Randy tentasse de tudo para se manter jovem, a idade assentava, o que não lhe agradava nada. Randy tinha feito de tudo um pouco, bandas de rapazes, hippies (o que de certeza levaria Cartman à loucura), mas agora, tinha que encarar a verdade, a sua vida que rodava à volta de um horário semanal, essa vida, estava assente, Randy tinha atingido a maioridade. E era na maia idade que ficaria.

Não havia maneira de regressar atrás no tempo e, todas as suas tentativas de animar a sua vida, Cozinhar de uma maneira quase erótica, envolver-se em brigas com outros pais…todas as suas tentativas de quebrar o ciclo…eram por nada, falharam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do autor: Tenho escrito várias drabbles, shorts, e afins, sobre esta série tão boa que é South Park, em vez de as postar uma a uma, e entupir a secção, decidi escrever só esta história, ou melhor compilação, cada capitulo terá pouca ou nenhuma relação com o capitulo anterior, este é sobre Kenny e, no geral, a sua relação com Cartman (nada de yaoi, sem problema)**

Melhores amigos…até ao fim…

Para Kenny, cuja morte era um evento constante, quase diário, as palavras não significavam muito, de que serviriam, de qualquer maneira, se ninguém se lembrasse da sua morte, quando ele regressava, fresco do útero da sua mãe?

Tinha amigos….Stan, Kyle…e claro, Cartman, mas nenhum deles parecia notar ou sequer importar-se com as suas mortes, agora Kenny sabia a razão, tendo-a descoberta naquele episódio em que, como Mysterion, tinha derrotado Cartman como "The Coon", mas isso não o tornava menos doloroso.

Sempre que ele, moribundo, ouvia os seus amigos a chamarem "Bastardo" a quem quer que o tivesse morto, sentia um calor nos seus últimos bateres de coração. Eles realmente se importavam. Mas depois, claro, eles esqueciam-se completamente da sua morte.

De todos eles, Cartman parecia ser o que menos se importava…mesmo quando tivera a oportunidade de o salvar, não o fizera. Bem…excepto por uma ou duas vezes em que tivera motivos para o tal, mesmo sendo "melhores amigos para sempre", e isso, mais que tudo, doía a Kenny.

Por mais que Eric gozasse com ele, por mais que o chamasse de pobre, e tirasse satisfação da sua miséria, Kenny ainda o considerava um amigo.

Talvez tivesse feito mijadinhas(*) a mais, mas Kenny sabia , ou pelo menos tinha um grande palpite ,que Cartman tinha bem em si, e que faria um bom amigo, mesmo que tivesse preconceito com ruivos, e pretos, e judeus, e pobres, e gays, e hippies e….bem, a lista era extensa, mesmo que com tudo isso, Cartman era, no fundo, uma pessoa decente…que merecia ser ouvida, e se, não tivesse o problema todo de "não morrer", então Kenny aproximar-se-ia, mas, como estava tudo agora, ele apenas ficava como estava, o pervertido, o tarado, apesar do que todos achavam….que ele era apenas um rapaz que vivia (que palavra irónica!) para ver peitos e bucetas, ele tentaria aproximar-se mais, para o seu bem (que precisava sempre de mais amigos) e para o bem de Eric (que afastaria todos se continuasse assim).

*** Mijadinhas foi o nome que eu dei ao ato de ter halucinaç****ões por mijo de gato, como visto no episódio inspirado pelo filme "Heavy Metal"  
**


End file.
